


Burnt Chocolate

by Giaruu



Series: Hogwarts!Au and NCT! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Birthday, Fluff, Gryfindor!Mark, HufflePuff!Chenle, HufflePuff!Jisung, Hufflepuff!Renjun, M/M, Ravenclaw!Jaemin, Slytherin!Haechan, Slytherin!Jeno, a little tiny angst, and cuddles, and panicing, baking cookies, but you should know now how my angst does look right??, lots of kisses, renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaruu/pseuds/Giaruu
Summary: Renjun's birthday is near and Jeno is panicking, because One: He has no idea what to get him and Two: Once he had an idea all of sudden it is the worst time of his life.So Mission: Baking Cookies is on. Will he success?





	Burnt Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a sequel to my other work with Hogwarts!Au and Noren! It was done for a request on my tumblr, for a sequel the the other story, and I hope everyone will like it!  
> Please tell me what do you think <3  
> I honestly love Noren with all of my heart, and also Hogwarts, so this is just great.  
> I'm also sorry for any mistakes I made, feel free to point them out as always.  
> Enjoy!  
> *thoughts are in italics*

\- So, it's gotta be easy, right? Not many ingredients I see! - Jeno said looking at the recipe laying before him, it was written with neat and elegant writing, and the bottom of the note was decorated with a Moomin drawing wearing a chef hat and lots of hearts around it. It screamed "Renjun" loud and clear, and honestly Jeno felt soothing calmness when he looked at the cute little paper because it reminded him of Renjun so much. 

\- Well Sir, surely it is an easy task, I'm sure you can do it just right! - Said the Hogwarts Elf that was working on some kind of soup for the student's dinner, his little form standing on a ladder so he was able to reach the big cauldron. - But why you must do it in our kitchen? - The Elf added, and Jeno heard a little bit of annoyance in the creature's voice. But he understood him, the white-haired boy basically ran into the kitchen out of nowhere.

\- I have little time! My boyfriend's Birthday is in 3 days and it has to be cookies that I will give him! - Said Jeno, searching around the kitchen to find the necessary products. He was trying so hard to find a perfect present for Renjun, thinking about it for months but in the end nothing seemed like a good idea. He was really terrified because well, he wanted to give him something special, and he started panicking when less than a month left before the Chinese birthday. In fact, it was 2 weeks now. 

Was that luck or magic, Jeno didn't knew but he was blessed with an idea when him and his pack of friends were lazily laying on the carpet floor of the Study area, Jisung and Chenle being all lovey dovey giggling at the smallest things and honestly some time in the past Jeno would choke even thinking about things like this but now, he himself was staring lovingly at the HufflePuff boy that was laying on his back with his head resting on Jeno's lap and reading a heavy book that was far too boring for Jeno's liking. The Slytherin was just enjoying the rare, relatively calm moment, playing with the soft, golden locks and stealing little glances at the pretty face of his boyfriend that was really trying to concentrate. It was usually not so calm due to Chenle and Haechan being a little too hyperactive, even for Jeno. He was actually really grateful for Jisung being a lot less (but not much in other people thoughts) loud and frolicsome. He was also really thankful for Mark to show up later in the school year, stealing hearts of boys and girls from all years and houses. Because he had also stolen Haechannie's heart, although the redhead deny even liking the new Gryffindor Student. He huffed and puffed when the older tried to chat or ask anything, too proud to say that someone was indeed better looking than him. It ended in Haechan being too careless, and so him nearly falling down the stairs but luckily Mark was there to save him. Then he also offered to tutor Haechan in Transfiguration saying that he overheard the redhead talking about him falling in classes. In fact it might or might not been Jeno who told him so, seeing the older boy struggling to get his best friend attention.

Since then, the Slytherin boy was little bit more keen on the older, and even if he still insisted on telling everybody that it was Mark who felt hard for him, the heart eyes he made when looking at the Gryffindor were more than noticeable and clear. 

Due to their blossoming relationship Haechan became a lot more calmer and preoccupied with actual studying and his new friend leaving Jeno and the others some rest before Chenle was again, high on sugar, laughing at everything with his loud, dolphin laugh that Jisung cued at and said it was the cutest thing ever (at that Jeno still choked a bit).

But back to the boys and Jeno's actual problem of the amazing gift he wanted to present to his beautiful boyfriend. And the lack of the actual idea.

Jeno was deep in his thoughts when a loud sign was heard and he looked worried down at Renjun, the book he was reading now lying on his chest as the Chinese boy pouted visibly. 

\- What is it, Love? - Asked concerned Jeno, moving a little so the other boy was more comfortable. 

\- I suddenly miss my favorite cookies. - Said Renjun, fiddling with his robe as he looked down embarrassed. Jeno rose an eyebrow at his words. 

\- I tried to make them, but it is never that tasty when you do them yourself! - Added Renjun, still pouting but now looking at Jeno with big-doe eyes and the white-haired boy was screaming inside at the cute acts of his boyfriend. He really wanted to pinch that cute, rose cheeks and smooth him with sweet kisses so that the pout would go away. Instead he just pet the boy's soft hair in comforting manner, smiling at him softly because he knew how does it feel to miss favorite things. 

Then it struck him.

His eyes widened in realization and the small smile grew bigger, and soon he was hugging the confused HufflePuff boy. 

\- You're the best Injunnie! - He said, and Renjun was happy to be the reason for Jeno's content. Even if he didn't knew why. He was really happy to when Jeno pecked his soft, sweet lips with his plush one that tasted like the coffee they drank earlier that day. Even if the kisses were frequent in their relationship, they still left Renjun blushed and breathless. 

\- Gross! - The Chinese heard Jisung voice behind his back, so he turned around and stick out his tongue in a joking manner, still flushed at the earlier actions of his boyfriend. 

\- Yeah, totally! - Added Chenle, and then cuddled into Jisung's body seeking warmth and comfort, purring like a kitten when the younger hugged him tightly, placing a soft kiss onto his forehead.

 _Who really was the gross one?_ \- Thought Jeno.

 

 

After that day when the too met, him and Renjun, at the Charms classes Jeno asked for the recipe, disguising his true intentions by saying he was just curious what was in the cookies that made the Chinese so nostalgic. Renjun whispered back (because they were still in class), that in fact the magic of the cookies was that there weren't many ingredients but they still managed to taste heavenly. When saying that Renjun eyes shined and he had a big grin plastered on his pretty face and Jeno really wanted his plan to work out.

But of course, it didn't work out as he hoped.

The first time when he was about to have the opportunity to bake them was on the weekend when all of the students, or most of them, leaves Hogwarts to go to their homes. He was ready to announce to his mother he was to claim the kitchen for the making of something absolutely splendid that would make his boyfriend heart melt. But before he could even say some greeting when he arrived at the door, his father was already announcing that he needed no unpacking as the three of them, him, his father and mother, will be visiting great Grandparents that came back from a 2 years long trip around the world. And Jeno knew that when it came to his parents, nothing was to stop them from doing what they have planed before. 

So he came back to Hogwart on Sunday evening, without baked cookies and with one week before Renjun's birthday.

Naturally he panicked, even so when he realized that well, Hogwarts was a school before anything else and so that means classes, studying, exams and shit ton of homework. He tried to have everything done before late hours, but the Great Merlin was having none of that blessing him with even more than usually to be done. He was like a machine, doing the scrolls in one go, it even impressed Renjun that for one Jeno had the homework done before him. Oh if he knew why was that...

When he finally was granted with some free time, it was three days before the big day, right in this moment. 

It was Friday evening, and they boys had no homework what so ever and they wanted to spend the start of the rest from the studying by going out to Hogsmeade but before they could ask Jeno if he wanted to join them, he fled away into the Hogwarts corridor, leaving Renjun baffled and slightly concerned. Jisung just shrugged his shoulder at that, and Haechan was still clinging to Mark.

Jeno on the other hand ran past the other students, right into the Hogwarts kitchen. He knew where it was and how to get in, since the band of his friends loved to explore the castle, not once getting in trouble for that, but always gaining new knowledge of things that mere students couldn't have know. Like the kitchen for example.

Right now, he was wearing an apron to shield himself from getting dirty (he really didn't know from where did it came from), but still managed to get flour and cocoa powder everywhere else. The Hogwarts elves just looked at him with pity.

\- Two cups of flour... - He said, sticking his tongue as he concentrated on measuring exactly that. When measured rightly he added the powder into the big bowl and smiled proudly.

\- Nice! - He said like it was an amazing achievement. - But I must not flatter! - He added determined to the easy recipe fast and well. The elves just shook their heads.

In the end it turned out he read the note wrong, and the cookies were rock hard and tasteless.

Jeno was panicking.

 

 

  
\- Oh please, let them be good! - He prayed to Merlin when taking the baked goodies out of the big and hot oven, the warmth of the cookie tray radiating through the protective gloves he wore. He placed the tray on the counter, looking at the cookies unsure. They were nice in color, not burned like the last batch he made, and they smelled nice, like chocolate and cinnamon so he was content. But the real concern was the taste, and Jeno really hope it was good because he had no energy and products and the elves had no patience after tree time failure. He waited for the treats to cool down, he was too afraid to use magic since he was paranoid it could made them go bad or something. Once the cookies cooled down he took one, anxious but hopeful. At first he felt the strong taste of cinnamon on his tongue, then the chocolate melted down, leaving a smooth and velvety taste and honestly, those were the best cookies he ever had. 

\- Yes! - He shouted throwing his arms up high, ready to cry real tears.

\- Shh! Keep it down Sir! - Said the Hogwarts elf and Jeno blushed at his sudden outburst, but the proud feeling was still in his heart.

But of course it couldn't end well for him, as always.

 

He came back to the dorms, tired, content and covered in all kinds of spices. He left the cookies on his bed to pack them safely in a moment. They were wrapped in pretty, pastel pink paper with a baby blue bow and it was honestly a sweet color combination and Jeno hope Renjun would love them. It was well past 10 pm, so his roommate - Haechan, should be in the room. But he was not, and Jeno had a gut feeling he could be with someone whose name started with an M. He surely was because in a moment the boy opened the door to their room, all blushed up and with messy hair with huge grin on his face. Once he noticed his friend to be back as well his smile quickly lowered to a embarrassed look, his heavy breath hitching instantly. 

\- Oh, you're here. - He breathed out and Jeno rose an eyebrow at that.

\- Well, considering I live here. - He answered knowing what was the boy doing earlier, probably stealing kisses from Mark at the corner near the library because for some reason it was their perfect spot to do so (Poor Renjun had the unkind opportunity to find out first, leaving him a blushing and apologizing mess when the two noticed him staring with mouth opened in shock at their boldness) but he decided to ignore that and do not tease the redhead boy tonight, since he was feeling tired and dirty. 

\- I'm going to take a shower, and... I think you should tidy your hair or something. He wouldn't appreciate this - Of course, Jeno just couldn't leave it without the smallest tease. Haechan just blushed even more, mumbling something under his breathe as Jeno left the room.

 

 

And what Jeno saw once he entered the dorm again, was beyond his imagination. And it shouldn't be, considering his roommate was Haechan - a boy always high on sugar and gay love. 

\- Those were nice! - Said Haechan and Jeno prayed he heard wrong. 

\- What was? - He asked with broken voice, noticing the nice wrapping laying on the bed sheets and a cold shiver ran down his body.

\- The cookies of course, did you get them from a secret admirer or what? - Answered Haechan and the surprised look on his face when Jeno literally felt down onto his knees, scretching in the most pitiful way was a sight to behold.

 

Even if Haechan apologized that night like hundreds of times, Jeno was still left heartbroken but angry only at himself because really. If he had found deliciously smelling cookies on his bed, he would snatch them too. _It's a Slytherin thing_ , he guessed.

 

The next batch was baked early in the morning, when Jeno's eyes were uncontrollably closing due to resting for like 5h and he was really tired last night, not just from the cookies but also the endless studies and homework the other week. 5h sleep was not enough. He was really surprised to find that the cookies were even better, even if he was sure he felt asleep half way making them. He packed then carefully again and this time remembered to hid them into his bag (of course before he put a everlasting spell on them), to hold them dearly and put them safely in his truck in the bedroom. But when he left the kitchen, marching steadily into the dorms the corridors were weirdly full of students and just when Jaemin, his Herbology class partner grabbed his arm and asked where he was going he noticed that 5 minutes left before the first lessons. So he was bound to hold them for the rest of the day. But it was alright, at least they wouldn't be snatched by sticky hands redhead boy.

But, he managed to lost them. 

 

He was heading to the last class for today, Muggle studies, when Jaemin (who was also his partner in those classes) asked him for notes because he himself was sick the whole past week. Jeno grabbed his bag and searched for them only to realize that they were not there. The notes AND the cookies. 

\- What the Hell?! - He shouted, panicked. He looked through his bag, mumbling under his nose feaverly, leaving Jaemin concerned. 

\- W-well, it's just some notes Jeno, I can get them from someone else. - Said the Ravenclaw with a restorative smile but his worry grew when Jeno sobbed into his hands. 

\- J-just some notes... - He mumbled and Jaemin just patted his back, not knowing what to do.

Later it turned out that he left them when taking out the big book for History of Magic, how he must have been so careless when he held them so dearly throughout the day, he didn't know. He was approached by another colleague, that was asking for a pen since hers was nowhere to be found. So he took the cookies out along with the book, but the book came back and the cookies did not. Perhaps they were snatched by another student, Jeno didn't know. What he did knew was that the Hogwarts elves would beat him with wooden spoons, and honestly, he understood them well. He did not dared to visit them that day, and really, because it was the start of the week, the homework was unforgettable and so he finished his assignment barely before midnight.

He was left a day before Renjun's Birthday, grumpy, tired and paniced like never before. It was a normal school day, so he had no time to bake them really, and he groaned into his arms where he hid his sulked face. He just wanted to do something nice, and end up massing everything up and crying because of damn cookies.

_Is this some kind of curse or what?!_

He groaned loudly, again. And Haechan sitting beside him in the Transfiguration class room looked at him with apologetic eyes, ready to pat his back.

\- Don't. - Was all Jeno said when the boy tried to touch his friend in a reassuring manner. He quickly took his hand away, sitting straight, unsure what to do next.

  
After finishing his last classes which were 2h of Studies of Ancient Runes, with little energy and even less hope he marched into the kitchen, ready to be scolded by the elves. Also because of those damn cookies, he and Renjun were nearly not seeing each other for past three days, only gazing at each other in the Great Hall at lunch, and chatting a little at the rest between studies. Jeno managed to steal a kiss from Renjun's pouty lips, reassuring his that he was busy but it was soon to end. With what result, he wasn't sure.

As he predicted, the elves weren't keen on him using the kitchen AGAIN, but let them do his thing still, and he was really grateful for their kindness. He felt sleepy and unwell, but it was for his sweet boyfriend that dearly missed his favorite cookies and Jeno being the perfect man was ready to do everything to give them to him. He finished baking, casting a spell and then packing them with a lovely note on the side. He cleaned the kitchen, thanked the elves and when leaving the room he couldn't believed that he did achieved it on the last run.

 _I guess I will have to sleep with them, or never put them away from my hands._ \- He through, going straight to his dorm. He washed himself and all of the cocoa powder from his hair (of course this time he left the cookies in his chest, with a spell cast to protect it from being open), dressed up for bed and with a heavy sigh he plopped onto his bed, hiding his tired face into the velvet sheets. He didn't even noticed Haechan not being here.

Once he wake up he felt much better, still he slept for 6h maybe, but this time it was The Day and the cookies WERE ready and safe so he was content even if he had to literally remade them like 5 times. He dressed himself up, combed his hair and took the cookies out of the trunk, unsure to left them in his bag due to the earlier happening. He decided to just take them into his hand and since the first lesson was with Renjun, he would give them right away. He climbed up the stairs to get to the Observatory Tower, because the classes was Astronomy. He really couldn't believe his luck. First, the blessing with an idea, then, after many failures, final success. He grinned like an idiot at the through of Renjun wrapping his arms around Jeno's neck in thankful manner, showering him with sweet kisses for his favorite baked goods. 

 

But then happiness didn't last long. 

Out of nowhere a ghost appeared right before Jeno's face, and the poor boy was not ready. He screamed loudly while the trickster ghost giggled at his sudden reaction, and let go on the thing he was holding to grab the rail before he fell down the stairs. 

It was the cookies. 

They fell down, down the staircase and Jeno emptily looked as the colorful package disappeared into the void.

\- W-what... - His voice was broken and even the ghost stopped laughing upon hearing the sadness in his tone. 

_I guess I am just bound to failures._

Jeno cried as he climbed up the stairs.

 

When he arrived at the tower the students were cheerfully chatting before the lesson started, some of the girls being really, unnecessary loud or maybe just Jeno thought it was very annoying they were happy and content when he tried his best and ended up with no present at all. His head hung low as he approached the Chinese boy waving at him with sweet smile and Jeno's heart clenched as the thought that he really disappointed the beautiful boy. His steps were slow, and shoulders slumped and soon Renjun's pretty smile was replaced with a worried frown he was wearing a lot lately, due to Jeno's weird behavior. 

\- Are you all right? - He asked with his honey like voice and Jeno really wanted to cry more because he was just so sweet, and Jeno was all but that. Without a word in return he just hugged the smaller boy, hiding his face into the crook of the other's neck, tightly wrapping his arms around the boy's form. 

\- J-Jeno? - Renjun was confused and really worried at that time, he was unsure what had happened for his boyfriend to be this sad mess of a person for some days now, and not the cheeky tease he used to be.

The hold of Jeno's arms around Renjun small body loosened and soon he was holding soft hand, tugging him somewhere. Once they were away from the classroom (the lesson was to begin in less than 10 minutes but the Slytherin really didn't cared) Jeno pulled the Chinese closer, holding his both hands and looking at him with glossy eyes. Renjun's breathe hitched at the sign before him. 

\- What's wrong Sweetheart? - He asked really concerned but with calm and smooth voice and Jeno wanted to cry even more because really, he did not deserved to be called and to be treated so softly. 

\- I...- He started, blushing in embarrassment - I'm the worst boyfriend ever. - He said, looking down at his shoes that were untied as he forgot to do them up earlier.

\- No, you're not. - Said Renjun in return, furrowing his brows at Jeno's words. 

\- I am, Injunnie! - Jeno's voice rang as he looked up at him again - I wanted to give you the best gift ever, but I ended up with nothing at all. - He added, his voice getting quieter as the words continued. 

\- What do you mean? - Renjun asked and when did his hand found it's way into Jeno's messy hair? He was petting his head with soft strokes and the Slytherin boy felt calmness flooding his mind. 

\- You said you missed cookies, and I wanted to make them for you. - He confessed, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment because really, it was such a stupid thing, to not make some simply cookies. 

\- But the first couple one where awful, and then the other batch was ok but Haechan was a greedy little minx and eat them! - He said, remembering the disgusting act of betrayal from his best friend - Then I made the next one, but I lost them! - He added, vigorously gesticulating. - And when I thought that I succeed, just a few moments ago, a damn ghost appeared, scared me and they fell out of my clumsy hands! - He ended, breathing heavily as if he ran a marathon, his head hurt, and he was sleepy, unhappy and surely the worst boyfriend ever. 

\- Oh Jeno... - Sighed Renjun looking with at him with FONDNED, Jeno's heart skipping a beat because of the soft look in the Hufflepuff boy eyes. He flushed deeply once he felt his soft hand on his cheek, caressing his blushed skin. And he might stopped breathing for a second when soft, sweet lips landed on his own, kissing lovingly and tenderly. He closed his eyes, because he dearly missed the closeness of his boy, the warmth of his body and taste of his mouth. He gave up for a moment and then when the kiss was broke, when he opened his eyes Renjun was still there, smiling softly, looking like an angel, so fragile and eternally. Then Jeno noticed his glazed gaze, and it was not right. 

_Oh no, he shouldn't cry!_

\- W-why are you crying? I'm so sorry! - Said Jeno panicking again, was Renjun hurt so deeply? It was his fault he made him cry!

\- Ah, you stupid boy! Why are you sorry for? - Renjun hit his forearm with a small fist, not enough to hurt him but enough to confuse.

\- Aren't you mad? - Asked Jeno, looking at the boy dumbfoundly. 

\- What? How could I, knowing how much you tried? - He wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck, smiling beautifully and it was great to feel the small body so close to his, to have this boy smile even if Jeno really messed up his present. 

\- I am really thankful for that. - Renjun whispered into his ear, his hot breathe grazing Jeno's neck, a shiver running down his body. He wrapped his arms around Renjun's waist, pulling him closer, hiding his flustered face into his chest. He could feel the loud and fast beating of his heart, and he loved the sound of it very much. 

\- Even if I messed up? - He mumbled into the boy's cloak.

\- Even if you messed up. - Reassured him Renjun, his hand lazily petting the soft white hair, his red flushed neck. Softly he peeled Jeno's face away from his beating heart and caressed his soft cheek. 

\- We can make them together if you want. - He added and Jeno's face lifted up at his words. He nodded eagerly and Renjun giggled cutely at his determination. - It is set then - and he kissed him again. 

And again.

And again.

 

 

  
\- You know, by making them together I meet like actually me doing something too. - Renjun was currently sat on a chair, looking at his boyfriend amused as he walked around the big school kitchen, searching for ingredients and tools. It was really endearing to see the boy so determined and willing to please him but Renjun didn't wanted him to do all of the work.

\- No! Please just sit and wait, they will be ready in a few moments! - Jeno announced and then kissed Renjun's soft cheek on his way to the big oven. The boy just smiled in return, his chin resting on his hands as he watched the scene before him.

\- Now, you can try them! - Said the white-haired boy, pushing the plate in a few minutes in front of the Chinese. The smaller boy looked at it then smiled at the familiar smell that came along. 

\- Smells like my favorites! - He said and Jeno never looked more proud of himself. 

\- Taste them, I bet they are as tasty! - So Renjun took one and bite into it, the Slytherin was looking at his face searching for any reaction and his heart fell high when the other boy's eyes shone with happiness and excitement. 

\- They are even better! - He stood up and hugged Jeno tightly, the latter smiling widely at his kind words. 

\- So, what am I now? - He asked teasingly, pulling the smaller body close, their heartbeats loud and fast and Jeno was sure he could feel the other boy's heart very clear. 

\- You're the best boyfriend in the world. - Answered Renjun truthfully, kissing him lovingly again and again. He tasted of cinnamon and the white-haired boy thought it was way better than the cookies.

 _Lee Jeno really, you're the best boyfriend in the world._

Thought Renjun, hiding his blushed face into Jeno's neck as he wrapped his arm around it, the other boy giggling at his sweet act. 

_You're the best, even if the cookies tasted of burned chocolate._

 


End file.
